Dearest
by PetitSucreBleu
Summary: Kagome et Inuyasha ce sont encore disputés, mais cette fois-ci Kagome n'est pas prête à pardonner le demi-démon aussi facilement que d'habitude, car elle n'en peux plus de l'attendre. Si il ne la retient pas, elle partira, pour de bon.


****Fandom : InuYahsa****

 ** **Disclamers :**** ** **Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfiction (à part ma satisfaction personnelle) U.U****

 ** **Pairing : Kagome Higurashi / InuYasha****

 ** **Rating : K****

 ** **Genre : Romance****

 ** **Résumer : Kagome et Inuyasha ce sont encore disputés, mais cette fois-ci Kagome n'est pas prête à pardonner le demi-démon aussi facilement que d'habitude, car elle n'en peux plus de l'attendre. Si il ne la retient pas, elle partira, pour de bon.****

 ** **Blabla : J'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite en écoutant**** _ ** _ **Dearest**_**_ ** **de**** _**_**Ayumi Hamasaki**_**_ ** **. Donc je ne peut que vous conseiller de l'écouté pendant votre lecture :D****

 ** **Sur ce :****

 ** **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !****

* * *

Je regarde autour de moi et vois la pluie tombée en fines gouttelettes sur l'herbe. Je la sens tremper mon uniforme, aplatir mon nœud, coller ma chemise contre mon ventre, et lisser les plis de ma jupe, allant jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans mes petites chaussures.

Un coup d'œil derrière moi suffit pour voir que le puits reste le même. Carré, solide, le bois semble ne pas être abîmé malgré mes nombreux voyages comme s'il était neuf. Il sort de terre de manière presque irréelle et en même temps, il semble à sa place, là depuis des siècles et pour des siècles encore.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui. Le fond est plongé dans l'obscurité et les nuages couvrant le ciel intensifient cette noirceur. Pourtant, en plissant les yeux, je crois pouvoir distinguer le fond, je vois cette terre qui a toujours l'air d'avoir été remuée, et même quelques ossements.

Je me retourne vers la forêt, j'entends presque le gargouillis qui signifie qu'elle veut m'engloutir, mais je me retiens d'aller vers elle. Je reste droite, ignorant le vent qui balaye mes cheveux mouillés sur le côté, les collant à ma nuque.

« Je t'en pris… » Laissais-je échapper en un souffle douloureux.

 _Je t'en pris, viens. Ne m'abandonne pas._

J'inspire profondément et lève les yeux vers le ciel gris. Un rayon de soleil éphémère transperce un nuage et viens éclairer pour quelques secondes le puits dans mon dos.

Un demi-sourire mélancolique naît sur mes lèvres pour chasser mon envie de pleurer. Si cela devait ce finir ainsi, ce n'est pas si mal. Cela aurait pu être pire : il y aurait pu avoir de la douleur, des larmes, de la peur, de la magie, des monstres, du sang, des éclats de perle traversant la peau. Cela aurait pu finir de bien des façons.

Tandis que je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers le puits, je me rectifie. Non, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Je pense que j'aurais préféré n'importe quoi. Tout plutôt que cette fin. Cette fin, sans explication, trop brève, trop stupide.

Je m'apprête à enjamber le puits quand des pas de course et une respiration haletée me stoppe.

Il est là. Il est venu.

Il court vers moi et je l'entends alors qu'il n'est pas encore sorti de la forêt. La discrétion ne fait pas partie de ses traits, il fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Ses pas tapent aussi fort le sol que mon sang dans mes tempes.

Je suis totalement immobilisée. Engourdis par le froid, l'eau, l'angoisse et l'espoir.

Il arrive enfin et s'arrête dans mon dos, je sens sa présence à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

« Kagome, je… »

Je me retourne vers lui, les yeux humides, le cœur au fond de la gorge. Je croise son regard, plein de regret, d'amour, d'excuse. Ce regard vaut plus que touts les discours du monde.

« Ne dis rien… » Je le prends dans mes bras, me serrant contre lui. « Pitié ne dis rien, sinon je vais m'effondrer. »

Ma voix est cassée, trop pleine d'émotion alors il se tait et referme ses bras autour de moi. Sa chaleur me fait revivre. Je mets mon visage dans son cou et m'enivre de son odeur. Par ce temps, il sent le chien mouillé mais je n'aie jamais autant aimé cette odeur qu'aujourd'hui.

Il est avec moi. Il m'a choisi. Il m'a retenu. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il me serre un peu plus fort et nous tombons à genoux. Il remonte ses mains dans mon dos, frôle mes épaules, caresse mon cou et viens porter mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes le plus doucement possible, comme s'il avait peur de me casser ou que je m'en aille.

Il se détache légèrement, me regarde dans les yeux et me murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Je pleure à chaud de larmes tandis que je l'embrasse désespérément.

« Mon Dieu, moi aussi… Moi aussi ! » Lui assurais-je.

Nous échangeons encore un baiser malgré nos visages inondés de pluie et de larmes.

Le reste n'existe plus, ne compte plus. Il n'y a que nous, et notre amour. Il m'aime. C'est la seule chose que j'attendais, que je voulais de lui. Je l'aime tellement que j'en ai mal et l'idée que cela soit à sens unique m'avait déchiré le cœur, mais, à cet instant, sa présence excuse tout. Il m'aime et cette simple déclaration suffit à me réparer, à m'apaiser, à me combler de bonheur.

Il est à moi. InuYasha m'aime et maintenant nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais.

* * *

 ** **Un peu cucu, hein ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même:)****

 ** **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour un auteur qui serait ravi d'avoir votre avis (même négatif) sur ses écrits ~(*w*)~****

 ** _ **Bisous sucrés et collants, senteur caramel et pâte d'amande**_**

 ** _ **PetitSucreBleu***_**


End file.
